The Greatest Life
by LilliabellaMichelle
Summary: This is a story that is funny and is mainly about just having fun and living life, I guess. We have our usual TMI characters but as the story progresses there will be more characters from different stories & a few of my own characters. Please R & R! Also: Usual pairings. & rating may change in the future.
1. Early Morning Surprises

**A/N: Me & my friend came up w/ this around August and worked on it through out the year. We have several people in here. There's the TMI characters, Fallen by Lauren Kate characters, & our friends. I'm not using our friends real names, to conserve our identities. **

**Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**R & R! **

Magnus: *sparkle, sparkle, sparkle*

Jace: I didn't know Edward Cullen came to town.

Magnus: He didn't and wouldn't. Cause he'd be out sparkled!

Jace: ...

Clary: Why are you covered in glitter on Halloween?

Simon: I think he's Edward Cullen.

Magnus: Of course not!

Alec: Then who are you?

Magnus: Myself.

Jace: Huh?

Magnus: I out sparkle Edward Cullen. I'm glitterier than him.

Everyone Else: ...

Alec: Well... I think it's sexy.

Jace: Um... I'm gonna leave now.

Simon: I'm gonna throw up.

Clary: Well this is awkward...

Magnus: Awww... Alec, that's so sweet but I'm not the one with the sparkling blue eyes. *winks*

Everyone Else: Bye! *leaves room*

Isabelle: Alec, Mom needs you to- Ew!

*Alec and Magnus, in an embrace kissing, ignores her*

Isabelle: I'll make Jace do it. Ew! Ew! Ew! *walks away disgusted* Jace... Jace!

Jace: What? *sigh*

Isabelle: How long have Magnus and Alec been together... Alone?

Jace: What? I don't know. 20 seconds maybe?

Clary: Why? What happened?

Isabelle: They were MAKING OUT!

Everyone Else: *gag, cough, hack* GROSS!

Simon: Why did you go in there in the first place?

Isabelle: Mom told me to get Alec. She needed him to do his chores. Jace, go do his chores, your chores, and my chores.

Jace: Hell no!

Isabelle: Jace! Come on! I'll even make you a delicious meal for when you're done. Please!

Simon: *chuckles*

Isabelle: Please, Jace! Please! Please!

Jace: No way in hell! You do the chores and force your cooking down your throat. I'm going to Taki's and taking Clary and Rat Boy with me!

Clary: Jace! Don't call Simon that!

Jace: Fine. But can we run for our lives before we force her food down our throats?

Clary: 3...

Simon: 2...

Jace: 1!

Church: Meow! *They run out the door*

Isabelle: Jonathan Christopher! I'm going to get you for this!

?: Alexander Gideon Lightwood! You better explain why there is a drunk, half naked, glittery Magnus Bane in your room in your bed!

Alec: *sitting up from the floor beside his bed and looking at his door* Oh hell. I'm dead.

Magnus: Alexander... what is that beautiful specimen? Why does it or she smell like mangoes? Pretty lights! *passes out drunk*

Alec: Mom, I can explain! *holds hands up defensively*

Maryse: I would love to hear your explanation! *voice rising with each word*

Alec: *glances up at Magnus on his bed* Okay... I can't explain. But all we did was get a little drunk! We didn't do anything wrong! We didn't break any laws! Just got a little drunk!

Isabelle: *comes up behind Maryse. Watches the scene excited* Jace! Get in here! And bring a camera! Alec is in big trouble!

Alec: Shut up, Isabelle!

Jace: *still sleepy but gives Isabelle the camera* Here you go. *sees Alec and Maryse glaring at each other and snatches back the camera and starts videoing* Best morning EVER!

Maryse: Alexander, you are in terrible trouble now!

Jace & Isabelle: *laughing and videoing*

Alec: Shut up, you two! Go mind your own business!

Simon: *yawns* What's going on? Why is everyone being loud? *still half asleep, doesn't notice Maryse*

Maryse: Isabelle!

Jace: Definitely the BEST MORNING EVER!

Clary: Why is everyone yelling? *yawns and comes in wearing one of Jace's long t-shirts*

Magnus: ALEC! *whispers* Where's my shirt?

Maryse: *Glares furiously at Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon*

Alec: You turned it into purple fuzzies... then your cat ate them.

Magnus: *grins and shrugs* Oh... Hey Clary. Did you have fun last night?

Clary: *blushes furiously and Jace looks down at the floor* What- that is none of your damn business!

Simon: *eyes growing wide* Oh... My... God... am I the only one NOT getting laid?!

Jace: *counts on fingers* Um... Yeah... You're right... This went from great to-

Clary: JACE! Shut up! *punches his arm*

Jace: OW! *rubs his arm* -awkward and painful.

Magnus: Did you count people correctly? You forgot Maryse.

Maryse: *blushes but glares at Jace*

Jace: Sorry, but... you and Robert are loud.

Isabelle: EW... Jace I'm standing right here! I didn't need to hear that!

Maryse: Ok. I'm leaving and going to a Clave meeting. Can you get outside today and take Max with you? Oh and Jace... keep your mouth closed more often or I'll cover your mouth with ductape. *leaves room*

Jace: Hmmm... Fine. I guess we can take Max out. We can take him to the park.

Clary: Actually, my mom called me. That's when I woke up and heard all the yelling. I have to go. I'll see you later. Simon, you going home?

Simon: *thinking up a way to tell on Clary, looks startled* Huh? Oh, yeah. Well, bye! *runs out quickly*

Clary: Okay. When Max wakes up, tell him I said bye. *goes and gets her clothes and leaves*

**A/N: So, please give me reviews. Me & my friend want to know what you think! Also a few things I want to point out:**

**1- Max is alive cause we like him alive.**

**2- Simon is allowed to enter the Institute.**

**3- Maryse & Robert are close & happy.**

**4- This takes place around Halloween but will gradually skip around. **

**Thanks. ~Lila Belle**


	2. In Trouble

**A/N: Thank you for the people who reviewed! I was a little disappointed because of the small amount of reviews but it's okay. Disclaimer: TMI goes to Cassie & other characters go to their creators. **

Simon: Yes. Clary was looking down and blushing when I said something about being the only one not getting laid. And when I said that, Jace said yes.

?: ... Thanks, Simon. I better talk to Jocelyn and expect an overreaction. Clary should be home in a few minutes. Bye. *phone is hung up*

Simon: Well, I will be in serious trouble with Clary and Jace but oh well. *puts phone in pocket, unlocks door to his house, and goes inside*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^TIME GAP^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Clary: *opens door* Mom, I'm home!

Jocelyn: Clarissa Adele Fray! Get in here now! You're in SERIOUS TROUBLE!

Clary: *thinks she can sneak away, tries to back out the door but hits the door, the door closes and she is stuck in the house* Uh oh.

Jocelyn: Get in here NOW!

Clary: *goes in the living room to find her mom on the phone and Luke on the couch shaking his head with a book in his hand* Did I do something wrong? Mom? Luke?

Jocelyn: Did you do something wrong?! Go to your room and box up your art stuff, music, and anything else you love! You are grounded and CAN'T see Jace for seven months! NOW! *goes back to yelling with Maryse over the phone*

Clary: *leaves room pissed off*

Luke: Maybe you were too hard on her. I didn't have to tell you what Simon told me, you know. *sticks head back in book*

Jocelyn: Shut up, Luke! I'm talking with Maryse and we're coming up with suitable punishments. *goes back to phone*

Luke: *mutters into the book* More like a whoever-yells-the-loudest-has-the-best-punishment match. *snickers*

Jocelyn: You or Isabelle train her. Please. NOT JACE!

Luke: *flinches because Jocelyn yelled REAL loud* Women. Never understand them. *mutters into the book again*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^TIME GAP^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Clary: Simon Lewis you are DEAD! *shouts extra loud over the phone*

Simon: What? Luke didn't have to tell your mom so technically you should yell at Luke. And I'm one of the Undead that just happens to be able to walk in the sunlight.

Clary: SIMON! YOU TOLD LUKE?! YOU IDIOT! LUKE TELLS MY MOM EVERYTHING! AND I CAN RE-KILL YOU! THIS TIME PERMANANTLY! *shuts phone*

A/N: Sooo... what you think about Clary getting in trouble? Did you feel sorry for Luke? I did. Review!

~Lila Belle


End file.
